Vision Quest What If One Shot
by spudtrooper
Summary: This is a one chapter story showcasing a different ending to the Vision Quest episode. COMPLETE


**This story is only one chapter long. A "What If" of the episode, Vision Quest.**

Inside the examination room, Walker sat on the bed waiting for the doctor to take off his eye bandages. For the last several days after the flash bomb he endured the fire like pain radiating from his injured eyes knowing it was just the healing process. And now, he barely felt anything except for some slight pressure. His heart thudded against his chest as Alex tightly gripped his right hand. Her touch alone comforted him, but he was still dreading the bandage removal.

Footsteps coming into the room signaled Doctor Harrison's arrival. "How's it going, Walker?" He approached and put a hand gently on Walker's shoulder. "You ready?"

Walker slowly nodded his head. "Yeah, let's get this over with."

"Very well." Doctor Harrison's steps shuffled against the floor. "Okay, I'm going to cut away the gauze." He did just this then paused before he removed the bandages from Walker's injured eyes. "Okay, I'm going to take this slow."

A hand began to rub Walker's back. "How are you doing right now, Walker?"

He nodded at Alex's question. "I'm fine."

Doctor Harrison removed the gauze and when Walker opened his eyes, he saw only shadows. He blinked several times, but nothing happened. A bright light shone into each of his eyes which he did see, however it blocked out the shadows.

"Follow the light for me." Said Doctor Harrison and Walker did so. "Now, follow my finger." A shadow appeared in Walker's vision and he had no problem doing what the doctor told him to do. "Okay, now how many fingers am I holding up?"

Walker's shoulders slumped. "I can't tell. All I see is shadows." He heard a whimper come from Alex and he tightened his grip on her hand. "Will it get better?"

"I'm not going to lie, it may not." Doctor Harrison heaved a sigh then patted Walker's shoulder. "We'll give it a month, but I would like for you to start Braille classes and occupational therapy." A click of a pen told Walker Doctor Harrison was writing something down. "You should start right away. There's a center located right here in the Metroplex that can help you out."

"Thanks doc." Walker stuck out his right hand for a shake then slowly went to his feet. "When should I come back for a checkup?"

"Two weeks from now. I gave Alex several pieces of paper detailing what you need to do till the next appointment. Till then, take it easy. It isn't a race."

After getting a few more instructions from the doctor, Walker with Alex's help made his way out of the room. She moved him towards the wall till his left hand rested against a railing which ran the full length of the hall. It was strange to have some sight, but not being able to distinguish things. All around him he saw dark shadows, but no color.

"How you feeling right now?" Alex's voice had a slight shake to it. "Doing good?"

Walker nodded. "Yeah, I'm doing good. Only some slight pain." There was a break in the railing which told him there was a door. He lifted his hand, gently ran it through the air till he felt the wall again. "No matter what happens, we will make it through this."

"I know." Alex hooked her arm around his and pulled her body into him. "You want to set an appointment for tomorrow?"

"Probably should." He took a deep breath when Alex stopped him. "Here, let me."

Alex guided him till his right hand ran across buttons and Braille. Knowing they were going down, he felt for the lowest button then pushed it in. This got him a pat on the shoulder from Alex which told him he had picked the right one.

"Well, that was easier than I thought." He chuckled as he stepped into the elevator. "Which button is the one we need?" Alex lifted his hand to the right one. "Thanks." He pushed it then turned his head towards her with a smile. "I really do appreciate all the help."

"Not a problem." Her hand rubbed up and down his arm. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Let's go to C.D.'s." The elevator dinged open and he slowly stepped out, the bright lobby making him squint. "Let's have dinner with everybody."

"Is the light hurting your eyes?"

Walker slowly nodded. "Yeah, but just a little bit."

She gave his hand a gentle pat. "We'll look into getting you some sunglasses." She took hold of his hand and began to lead him through the lobby. "You know, we'll have to switch things around inside the ranch house so it'll be easier for you to get around."

"Hopefully this is just temporary." They walked through an automatic sliding door and into the bright afternoon sun. He squinted as the light actually made his eyes ache. "But if it isn't…." He couldn't say the last words, his mind not yet ready to believe that his vision could remain this way.

"Don't worry, I'm right here for you." She left his side to open the car door. "There ya go. Let me know if you need any help."

Walker slowly inched his way into the car then closed the door. It was strange being in a car, knowing that this may be his life now. If his eyes didn't heal then he will be needing to ask people for rides or start taking public transportation. He sighed as the thoughts started to circulate once more in his mind.

"Everything okay?" Alex asked after she started the car. "You look like you're in pain."

"Nothing, everything is okay." He put his seatbelt on then leaned his head backwards. "Alex," He took a deep breath then glanced down at his hands even though he couldn't see them. "If I'm blind, will you still marry me?" He choked on the last words and he quickly bit his lip. "Forget it…."

Alex put her hand on his knee. "Walker, I've told you before, I'm always going to be here for you."

He slowly nodded. "What do we do now?"

"We go to the ranch and start reorganizing some things." Her voice told Walker she was smiling. "It's a good thing you wear mostly black." She patted his knee. "We'll keep the kitchen like you had it. I think it works really well for you."

He nodded in agreement. "Definitely." He took a deep breath then closed his eyes. "Not really looking forward to learning Braille or walking with a cane."

The words hit Alex hard and she had to swallow down her own fears. She glanced at Walker wishing things were different, but there was still a chance he could see again. And if he couldn't, she had to be there for him no matter how frustrating it could be. Thankfully Walker had a good attitude and should adapt relatively easy to this new life.

It took her thirty minutes to get to the ranch and as she did, Walker's body seemed to slightly tense up. Wonder why that is? She parked behind his truck, got out then hurriedly made her way to the passenger side. However, Walker was already out by the time she got to him. He gently closed the door then ever so slowly began to inch his way forward.

"Walker, let me help you."

He quickly waved her away. "Alex, I need to learn how to do this on my own." His hand touched his truck and a frown spread across his face. He took a deep breath then started to move once again. "Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Alex let Walker make his way up the porch stairs by himself, her heart aching at seeing him so vulnerable. Here was a man who always liked to be in control, who always had his life in order and now, he was forced to ask for help. How will Walker take to occupational therapy? Will he allow people to tell him what to do or try to do things his way? More than likely, it will be the latter.

Walker dug around in his jeans' pocket till he found his house key with the large, rubber ring on it. He then felt around till his right hand wrapped the screen door handle. With his left thumb he felt for the grooves in the key until he had it the right way. Alex so wanted to help him out, but she knew he would just wave her away like usual.

Pride swelled inside her heart when he finally got the door open all by himself. Who would have thought just the simplest tasks could be so hard and would mean so much when accomplished? Unfortunately there will be plenty of these moments in Walker's new life.

Alex went up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "What would you like for me to do?"

"Just being here is good enough."

He slowly turned to face her, his muddy blue eyes showing deep emotional pain. They were still blood shot from the injury to them, but the color is what stuck out to Alex. Both of Walker's eyes seemed to have faded in color, his pupils really not focusing on anything before them.

His hands slowly went up to Alex's face, his fingertips gently tracing her chin and jaw line. When his fingers ran across her lips, his eyes softened and a tear slid down his cheek.

"I love you so much, Alex." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "I can't ever thank you enough for being here for me."

Several tears began to fall from Alex's own eyes and Walker wiped them away with his thumb. Now his eyes only showed the love and compassion he had for her. He pulled her into a hug and openly wept onto her shoulder. Both of their emotions had been bottled up for so long, eventually they had to come out.

After a few minutes, Alex quickly wiped her eyes and smiled at Walker. "This isn't going to make me soft on you when it comes to getting the wedding prepared. It's a lot of hard work, you know?" She nervously chuckled hoping Walker would hear her joking manor.

He pulled back, his eyes a bit more red from crying and gave her a snort. "Darn, I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to." He gave Alex that innocent boyish look that always got her to smile. "Just don't let me pick out the linen or china patterns."

"I promise." She took hold of both his hands and pulled him back into a hug. "Everything will work out, Walker. You'll see."


End file.
